whatsername
by silver moon droplet
Summary: collection;
1. self conclusion

**whatsername ; [1 of 8 kaixel : kairi sweetheart, I think you're crazy [don't take it personality. **

**- - - - -»  
(red) hearts had a problem  
of breaking. That's why love  
is better served (cold.)**

« - - - - - 

Didn't bother calling her on her birthday ( or any other day for that matter) somehow she always finds you and you're okay with that. You don't chase down anyone (because you're attached to nobody) she doesn't cry when she sees you with other girls. She just waits and you think that's (justa**tad**bit) weird, because soon she's always at your apartment and somehow she got your spare key. You're a little freaked out (she's cooking at your apartment and cleaning up your mess) you ask her what the hell is up?

She smiles and replies ; "I love you stupid." Woah, wait love – you're Axel nobody (witha**working**brain) falls in love with you. It's a little bit insane, but hey it's free house cleaning and sex (so what the hell.) Other girls find it a little weird that your 'little sister' is still living with you, but they'll be out in the morning so it doesn't matter. Even when you come home drunk and confused (she kisses you) she even brings you aspirin in the morning.

You're starting to get used to her auburn hair, and the way she smells (coffeewitha**hint**ofmint.) Even her cute little blush when you hold her waist, she's always smiling and laughing, it gets you happy too. She slowly wormed her way into your heart (and Roxas says you didn't have one, pfft.) She's all you can think about now-n-days, it isn't fair, the inner Axel (manwhore) doesn't like that one bit.

Just when you think you are in love with her, she leaves (she'sgone**stupid**) and you can't find her.

Love had a funny way of fucking with you (itmadeyourheart**bleed**) and somehow you find it funny because you can't help but long for that girl (&herbeautiful**red**face.) Yeah, it was official (love**fucking**_sucks_.) At least you had a reference for all the angsty guys and instead of telling them to suck it up, tell them to become a manwhore.


	2. spilled canvas

**- - - - -»  
everyone needs a friend, especially  
the blue ones they need a friend&cookies&therapy. **

**But you can only give so much to a person.  
« - - - - - **

Naminé thrashed the paint onto the canvas, because painting any other way would be cruel and unusual. It wasn't ever going turn heads or fly off the canvas free as a bird, so why stroke it gently? Why make it feel like it's special? When really it was going to spend years fading on a canvas, never to go onto bigger things. Just being forgotten in her closet, like all her other 'masterpieces' she was an amazing artist with no doubt in anyone's mind except her own. It's why all her art hung in her closet, for her eyes only, and the art teacher – she needed her grade. The kids used to stare at her (likeshewas**crazy**orsomething) they adapted to Naminé's strange ways – and didn't dare look at her work. They remembered what had happened to the last kid who had done that, Roxas, he still talks of all things nobodies and heartless. You looked at Naminé's art you became crazy, it was simple as that, that was the rule of the school. Don't go near her. It was unbroken for most of her high school career, and then came Sora.

Sora came in the middle of the year, a transfer student from a school that nobody could pronounce properly. He had come to Naminé's art class and sat right next to her, it caused chaos amoung the students, they realized he was a new kid and didn't know the rules. It was understandable, so Riku (**class****rep**of**2oo9**) told him bluntly. "You can't sit by her," after art one day and that was that, they thought it would be mastered in his head. Until the next day, when he was STILL sitting by her, oh how the students didn't like that. Sora seemed like a nice kid, despite his naïve nature – so they gave him another chance.

"Hello!" Sora grinned at her, during one of her paint massacres. "I'm Sora, what's your name?"

She blinked, pushing her blonde hair out of her face – getting blue paint all in her hair. She wasn't used to people talking to her, she didn't know what to say. She was allured into his sparkling blue orbs of eyes, they were beautiful so beautiful that she had to look away. "Your eyes are pretty," she mumbled and returned to her art.

Sora was therefore shunned by the school, not that he noticed. He was only concerned with one thing at the school; and she wouldn't look at him. No matter how much conversation he would TRY to start with her, she would blush and return to her work. He was determined to get her to talk to him, no matter what it took, it was that type of determination that was bound to get him killed.

"Blue eyes," he called her one day, causing her to break the lead on her color pencil; she looked at him as if he had grown three heads.

"What did you call me?" she still wasn't sure if he was even talking to her. By his smile she assumed he was talking to her, that sweet smile – oh he was talking again, he did that a lot she noticed. It made her smile, because he had a lot to say and she just listened, until one day – one art class like all the others.

"What are you drawing?" Sora asked her, she looked at him laughing. It was the first time he ever heard her laugh, or blush for that matter – Naminé was embarrassed. She showed him, and he eyes widened – the class gasped, waiting for chaos to erupt, instead Sora smiled.

"Wow."

"You like it?"

"I love it, that looks better then I do."

"Thanks," she mumbled with a blush. She went back to her masterpiece, it was Sora all right – he was grinning touching the canvas like a mirror. It was all black and white except his beautiful blue eyes, that ones she adored so much.

**- - - - -» TEH END. **


	3. catch me if you can

There she goes again, you watch her run off – it isn't the first time. No, she's always running in the morning and the evenings, all the time. She loves to run, but you know only you would know that – you're her stalker after all. Well not really, Hayner has just dubbed you her stalker, but that doesn't mean anything. Just because he is her best friend (along with Pence and Roxas) his opinion doesn't matter. It's just hers that does, her opinion is the meaning of your existence, too bad she's always running away for you to get it. She has school and track, and that is her life. Of course there IS always her boys (Hayner, Pence and Roxas) everyday she goes with them to the usual spot.

Every time she runs, and she's fucking fast, it makes her hard to follow – but somehow you manage, not that she every noticed. They do, they always do (because_let'sfaceit_you'reno**ninja**) they offer you a sea salt ice-cream and you always take it with a "yes, thank you." That's the only three words they ever get out of you, at which point Hayner sighs and says "go home Riku, you can't catch her." You smile because it's true, it's hopeless chasing her day after day. You can't help it though, because something inside is screaming at you to go after her. The only way you can soothe your inner demons is by chasing her.

- - -

iT's strange because you don't know his name but he's always with you – like your silver haired shadow. You try to ignore him, but it's getting hard, and people are started to notice and people are started to ask questions. You smile and laugh, though Hayner keeps pressing the matter, you just push it away with a sea salt ice-cream. Roxas calls him your purple shadow, "because he isn't bad – just obsessive." You don't understand it, and don't try to because thinking about it just makes it worse. You start to notice that he always keeps up with you, and that he always wears the same shoes when he's going after you. You start to let up on running, letting him come close enough to say hello – then you dash up. Your heart beats faster, but it isn't the running you realize – it's the boy.

- - teh end.

**[ ana note ; when roxas refers to riku as a purple shadow saying he isn't bad – just obsessive. He means that riku really isn't evil which is represented by the color black – he also means that he isn't exactly catching her which could represent one colour such as red and he isn't leaving her alone which could represent blue. Dixie made this big analogy about the colour purple and I kind of just totally fucked it up lmao. **

**WELL REVIEW. & I'll reply with anything a.s.a.p **


	4. untitled

Yuffie was a ninja, everyone knew who she was – because it's not everyday a ninja decides to revel herself. By reveling herself, I mean, jumping down the hallways attacking innocent bystanders and making everyone call her the Great Ninja Yuffie. I only know this because my cousin, Sora, was one of those innocent bystanders – other then that I really hadn't heard about 'the great ninja.' I regretted ever saying that to anyone, because somehow she found out and somehow I got dragged into her life. Soon I was no longer Roxas Palmer, Sora's cousin, I was Roxas Palmer – Yuffie's toy. She spent every waking moment with me, and there was no way to get away from her. She had me a headlock, literally, every time I tried to escape her – so in the end I gave up.

Yuffie was unlike any girl I ever met, sure there was the whole I went to be a ninja thing – but it was more then that. She said the oddest things, like one time I took Yuffie to Sunset Hill because we were searching for the ghost train. "It's just a legend Yuffie," she ignored me, because that's what she did best.

"Look Roxas!" she yelled, as if I was an old man instead of a fifteen year old. "Look at the sky, doesn't it look like cat vomit?" I looked at her with a bewilder look, she often caused me to give her. I didn't know what to say to that, I mean cat vomit?

"Of course," she added to stop the silence. "You'd have to feed your cat only salmon-flavored car food for awhile, to get the pinks right."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I guess you're right."

She laughed, it sounded like music echoing through the silent city. "Of course I am."

She was always right, even when she was wrong – she was right, it was just one of the things I often thought about before I went to bed. She wasn't like others girls, other girls wore pink and didn't try to do dangerous and stupid things. Yuffie on the other hand claimed that Ninjas didn't wear pink, and Yuffie invented dangerous and stupid. It was her birth right or something, no matter where'd we go – we'd get kicked out. In the end, no matter what would happen – we'd get hurt, or get in trouble. It was just second nature to Yuffie it made me wonder a lot why she chose me.

"Why me Yuffie?"

"Why not Roxy?" she challenged, and that was the end of it.

In Yuffie's mind, you spoke what you were thinking or you didn't speak at all. It was simple. That's why it just came out one day, we were hanging out at the usual spot and it just came out. "I love you, Yuffie."

She looked at me with a strange look of confusion, Yuffie was never confused about anything. I wanted to freeze time in that moment, hit myself, then rewind so it wouldn't have came out of my mouth in the first place. She wouldn't look at me, hell I surprised she didn't knock me out and hightail it out of there, but it wasn't because she wasn't sure how to turn me down.

"Are you blushing?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. The straight forward girl, who didn't worry about anything or anyone – it couldn't be. Her lips collided with mine, knocking me over – she was embarrassed because she felt the same way and she didn't know how to go about it. Yuffie certainly wasn't like other girls, but she damn sure blushed like one.


	5. over the rainbow

---» ♥

S E L P H I E could never remember why, but she can't ever remember her name – it started with a S like the boy's that the girl with red hair couldn't remember. It was awfully pretty she remembered, but it had been so long since anyone had called her that – she was always just Marluxia's girl. Marluxia's naïve, stupid little girl – not his girlfriend or even his lover just that thing that he fucks on occasion, it's pathetic really. It wasn't her sunset she wanted, or even her prince charming – but it was better then staying home and feeling sorry for herself.

♥ «- - -

K A I R I can't remember the last time she seen her best friend, it had been so long – she never returned her phone calls. If she even had a phone, even though she was her best friend, she couldn't recall the girl's name. It's slipped her mind completely, she remembers how the girl always told stories about sunsets and happy endings and K A I R I hopes that whatsername finally got hers.

---» ♥

M A R L U X I A can recall the first time he saw the little girl, the one he loves so much, she was sixteen and in a b e a u t i f u l yellow dress. She had a smile that brightened up the entire room and he could remember thinking, I love her even before he knew her. She went home with him, right after her shift – he smiles remembering the fun night they had. He wonders how she's doing, and maybe he should go see her again. If only he could recall her name, but he pushes it away when another girl comes to him.

♥ «- - -

S E L P H I E can't recall a time when she was happy, she can't recall her life before being Marluxia's girl. She feels frighten and confused all the time, sometimes she really hates it – but she always just smiles and deals. Even if it was a plastic smile on her plastic face, it made him happy and that's all that mattered in the end. She closes her eyes, even if the yellow brick road is far from the one she's walking on – she'll get there eventually. Hopefully.

---» ♥

MAYBE ONE DAY OVER THE RAINBOW…

♥ «- - -


End file.
